Zwischen Himmel und Hölle
by Saraton
Summary: Eine alternative Version um Keichis Wunsch...was wäre wenn jemand anders gekommen wäre? KeiUrdMara


Disclaimer: Die Rechte für „Oh my Goddess" gehören dem Autor und den diversen Verlagen. Mit dem Schreiben von Fanfiction dafür verdiene ich kein Geld, sondern tue es zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen.

Vorwort: Diese Geschichte ist eine alternative Version der Original Geschichte aus dem Manga und hat ein Keichi/Mara/Urd Pairing. Vorerst als Oneshot gedacht, aber eventuell schreibe ich eine Fortsetzung. Diese Geschichte habe ich auch geschrieben um wieder „in Form" zu komen. Sie hat zwar ein etwas offenes Ende, aber das passt schon...mehr verrate ich nicht. Es ist eine ziemlich lange Story, und damit meine ich „LANG", aber ich wollte nicht noch eine Serie machen. Ich habe ja schon genug davon am Laufen und noch eine weitere wäre...eigentlich auch nicht so schlimm...na schauen wir mal... Auch an „Es bleibt ja in der Familie" schreibe ich zur Zeit, es geht auch schon etwas weiter, nur ich möchte ja doch ein einiger Maßen passendes Ende dafür haben. Und das heißt, es wird ein ziemlich langes Kapitel. Oder am Ende ein Fünfteiler...eines von Beiden auf jeden Fall...

Aber weiter geht es mit meinen Geschichten auf jeden Fall!

Was noch anzumerken ist: Bei „" reden die Charaktere und bei denken sie.

So und nun...viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

Saraton

Zwischen Himmel und Hölle

Keichi Morisato saß frustriert vor dem Telefon und blickte sich im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum des Wohnheimes um. Es war ungerecht, das die anderen wieder einmal ihm diesen unbeliebten Job aufgehalst hatten ankommende Anrufe anzunehmen, während sie gemütlich fortgingen. Und das nur, weil die Mitglieder des Motorclubs zu geizig waren, einen Anrufbeantworter zu kaufen! Als sich sein Magen knurrend meldete, seufzte Keichi tief auf, da er wusste das absolut nichts zu Essen da war. Seine immer hungrigen Mitbewohner hatten jeden auch nur essbaren Gegenstand der da war absolut vernichtet. Dann hellte sich die Miene des jungen Mannes auf. #Ich könnte ja einfach etwas zu Essen bestellen...wozu haben wir ein Telefon...!# schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. #Wie war noch mal die Nummer von diesem Chinesen? Ich glaube...7745...oder 87653...# Da er sich nicht sicher war, beschloss er einfach alle Varianten durchzuprobieren, eine würde ja schon die richtige sein. Als er begann die Nummern einzutippen wusste Keichi noch nicht, das er damit etwas in Gang setzte, was sein Leben absolut verändern würde, und das von zwei anderen Personen ebenfalls. Als er es läuten hörte grinste der junge Mann zufrieden. „Na also...#

„Hallo, hier ist die Götter und Dämonen-Hotline. Bitte bleiben Sie am Apparat. Vertreter beider Seiten sind bereits unterwegs zu ihnen. Vielen Dank für Ihren Anruf, wir wünschen noch einen schönen Tag..."

„Was zum..." brachte er noch heraus bevor aus dem im Hintergrund laufenden Fernseher eine silberhaarige Gestalt herausschoss und mit ziemlicher Wucht auf ihm fiel und ihn ausknockte. „Au..." murmelte Urd, als sie sich verdutzt umsah, irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft im dazwischen zu stolpern und aus ihrem geplanten eleganten Auftritt war eine eher peinliche Geschichte geworden. Zum Glück, war sie nur auf dem Hintern gefallen und hatte sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Während Urd sich noch umsah, wo denn ihr Klient war, materialisierte sich eine andere Gestalt aus einem nahe liegenden Cd-Spieler. Urd grinste, als sie Mara erkannte, ihre ewige Rivalin und doch Freundin. „Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Mara..." begrüßte die Göttin diese „Sag, hast Du irgendwo „unseren Klienten" gesehen?" Diese sah sie einen Augenblick seltsam an und deutete nur stumm auf einen Bereich unter ihr. „Schau nach unten, Urd..." meinte sie dann in trockenen Tonfall. Die Augen der silberhaarigen Göttin weiteten sich als sie bemerkte, das sie eigentlich genau auf dem Kopf ihres Klienten saß, eingeklemmt zwischen ihren Beinen. Mara schüttelte den Kopf „Und so wie es aussieht, hast du ihn wahrscheinlich umgebracht, bevor wir ihm einen Wunsch erfüllen können..." fuhr sie dann grinsend fort. Urd verzog das Gesicht und seufzte auf. „Ups..." stellte sie dann verlegen fest.

Einige Zeit später:

„Uh..." Langsam kam Keichi wieder zu sich. Sein Schädel tat ihm weh und seine Erinnerung war etwas verschwommen. War da wirklich etwas aus dem Fernseher gekommen...? Er atmete tief aus. „Nein, das muss ich mir eingebildet haben..." murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. „Was hast Du dir denn eingebildet?" erklang eine amüsiert klingende Stimme, die sehr deutlich weiblich klang. #Was zum..." Als sich der junge Mann aufrichtete, blickte er in die roten(?) Augen eines blonden Mädchen, mit seltsamen ebenfalls roten Tätowierungen im Gesicht und einem sehr anrüchig wirkenden Lederoutfit, das hauteng anlag.

„Äh..." Keichi schluckte und wich vorsichtig zurück. „Wer sind Sie?" brachte er schließlich hervor. „Ich bin Mara und ich bin hier um Dir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, Keichi..." erwiderte diese ihm lächelnd „Du bist sozusagen mein Klient und..." Mara unterbrach irritiert ihre Ansprache, als Keichi panisch zurück wich und sie entsetzt ansah. Das war nicht die Reaktion die Sie erwartet hatte. Dieser war inzwischen am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches, da er sich an etwas erinnert, was bei seinen Sempeis in Rede gewesen war. Davon, das sie ihm eine spezielle Überraschung bereiten wollten, etwas das absolut die Erfahrung sein sollte. #Sie werden doch nicht wirklich, eine...solche Frau...# Obwohl Keichi nicht wirklich welterfahren war, hatte auch Er schon von den sogenannten „Damen der Nacht" gehört, die „spezielle Dinge" taten. #Sie hat gesagt, das ich ein Klient bin, also wird es wohl so sein...!?# „Danke, ich will nicht...!" platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Würden Sie bitte wieder gehen!!" fuhr er dann etwas hoffnungsvoller fort. „WAS?" Mara war verblüfft. Das ging definitiv nicht nach Plan. "Wie meinst Du das?" fuhr Sie ihn barsch an. Keichi wich zurück, wirkte aber trotzdem etwas gefasster. „Da...Das ich, die Dienste ihrer...äh..." Wie konnte er das höflich rüberbringen? „...ihrer ...ah...Profession nicht in Anspruch nehmen möchte..." fuhr er umständlich fort. Mara stutzte bei diesen Worten und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Sag mal, wovon genau redest Du da? Von was für..."Diensten" reden wir da?" fragte Sie schließlich betont sanft, in ihren Augen schimmerte ein unheilvolles Leuchten, was Keichi erneut dazu brachte etwas zurückzuweichen.

Urd, die gerade die Wohnräume des Studentenräume auf der Suche nach etwas trinkbaren, alkoholischer Art durchstreifte, sah überrascht auf als sie das laute krachende Geräusch hörte, das aus dem großen Wohnraum erklang. „Heh, Mara ist etwas passiert? Ist der Klient schon wach?" rief die silberhaarige Göttin zu ihrer Rivalin herüber. „Nichts besonderes!" erklang es zurück „Außer, das ich ihn wahrscheinlich jetzt wirklich umgebracht habe..."

„Oh..." stellte Urd trocken fest. „...das könnte Schwierigkeiten geben..."

Und noch etwas später:

Als Keichi erneut zu sich kam, war das absolut keine angenehme Sache. Abgesehen davon, das sein Schädel um einiges MEHR weh tat, eigentlich alles an seinem Körper, fühlte er sich wie von einem Blitz getroffen. Was ja auch passiert war... Diese seltsame blonde Frau, hatte ja irgendeine Energie auf ihn geschmissen, wie immer sie das auch angestellt haben mag.

„Ah, wieder wach!" erklang eine deutlich belustigte Stimme weiblicher Natur. Ihm traten Schweißperlen auf die Stirn und er wandte seinen Blick betont langsam in die Richtung von wo sie gekommen war. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht einer exotisch wirkenden silberhaarigen Frau blickte, die ebenfalls eigenartige Gesichtszeichnungen hatte und deren Bekleidung mehr als nur aufreizend war. Neben ihr stand, Mara die den jungen Sterblichen böse anfunkelte. #Noch eine? Was geht hier vor...# ging es dem Unglücklichen durch den Kopf, während sich die Frau lasziv zu ihm vorbeugte. „Hallo, Keichi, ich bin Urd und ich bin hier um Dir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen..." hauchte sie ihm zu. Der wurde etwas blasser und fragte sich, ob wohl jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre einen hysterischen Anfall zu bekommen, oder in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Seine Gedankengänge wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als Urd weitersprach, mit einem plötzlich ernstgewordenen Gesicht „Aber eines würde ich noch gerne wissen..." sagte sie dann ernst. „Äh und das wäre?" fragte er vorsichtig und sah sein Gegenüber fragend an. „Hast Du wirklich geglaubt, das Mara eine professionelle Liebesdienerin ist????" platzte es aus der silberhaarigen Frau heraus, während sie ungehemmt zu kichern begann. Und dann lauthals zu kichern, bis ihr die Tränen runterrannen. Keichi Morisato traten erneut Schweißperlen auf die Stirn, als er Maras WÜTENDEN Blick sah, der zu seinem Glück nicht auf ihn gerichtet war. Der junge Mann wich zurück, als sich rötliche Energieblitze um Mara zu bilden begannen.

Die Leute in der Umgebung des Studentenwohnheimes sahen überrascht auf, als ein sehr wütender Schrei erklang, „UUUUURRRRRRRRDDDDDD!!!!!!!", gefolgt von einem lauten Donnern und Krachen, bevor es wieder abrupt ruhig wurde.

Viel, viel später...(und einige Beinahkatastrophen...)

„Ihr wollt mir also erzählen, das ich je einen Wunsch von Euch bekomme..." meinte Keichi vorsichtig. Nach den „diversen Demonstrationen" ihrer Fähigkeiten, glaubte er es ihnen durchaus, das die beiden überirdischer Natur waren. Mara und Urd nickten zustimmend, während er weitersprach. „Aber was ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum von beiden Seiten? Ich meine, da ist doch diese Rivalität..." Urd seufzte bei diesen Worten auf und nickte erneut „Ja, das stimmt und genau deswegen gibt es ja die gemeinsame Hotline..." Die beiden Frauen mussten grinsen als sie das verwirrte Gesicht ihres Gegenübers sahen. „Es ist so..." fuhr Urd weiter fort, „...normalerweise haben beide Seiten eine eigenen Rufdienst, die Sterblichen Wünsche erfüllen. Jetzt ist aber, die Frage aufgekommen wer der Bessere im Wünsche erfüllen ist..." Die silberhaarige Göttin brach ab und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Genau..." nahm Mara das Thema wieder auf „Also um das zu klären hat man eine gemeinsame Hotline eingerichtet, die dem selben Sterblichen einen Wunsch erfüllt um dann zu sehen, wer es besser gemacht hat!" „Oh..." meinte Keichi nur und alle drei sahen eine Zeitlang vor sich hin.

„Tja, also was wünscht Du dir denn nun?" fragte Urd und unterbrach das Schweigen. Der junge Mann kratzte sich am Kopf, sah nachdenklich einen Moment zum Boden, blickte dann auf Mara und Urd die sich vorbeugten um besser zu hören, was er sagen würde. „Ehrlich gesagt...keine Ahnung!" meinte er dann mit fester Stimme. „Wump, Krach!" ertönte es, als die beiden Frauen vorab auf das Gesicht fielen. Mara schaffte es als erste aufzuspringen und Keichi beim Kragen zu packen. „Was soll das heißen, du WEIßT ES NICHT?" fuhr sie ihn an. Der junge Mann schaffte es mit einiger Mühe, dem flammenden Blick der Dämonin standzuhalten. „Das ich es nicht weiß...ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was ich mir wünschen sollte..." sagte Keichi beinahe traurig. Urd, die sich ebenfalls aufgerafft hatte, packte ihn an der anderen Seite. „Hör mal..." Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, ertönte ein lautes knurrendes Geräusch, das die Göttin verdutzt innehalten ließ. Urd und Mara starrten auf den nun errötenden Keichi „Äh, tut mir leid, ich wollte Euch nicht unterbrechen..." meinte er verlegen, ich wollte ja etwas zu Essen bestellen, als ich stattdessen die Hotline erwischt habe..." Es war einen Moment still, dann fing Urd an zu lachen, dicht gefolgt von Mara die sich ebenfalls nicht zurückhalten konnte. Schließlich stimmet Keichi mit ein. Als sich die drei danach wieder fingen, grinste Urd. „Tja, dann bestellen wir wohl etwas zu Essen..." stellte sie bestimmt fest.

Ein Essen später:

„Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht..." meinte Mara, als sie sich gesättigt zurücklehnte, Urd und Keichi konnten nur zustimmend nickend. Die Dämonin grinste „Tja, es gibt nichts über eine gute Kreditkarte..." fuhr sie dann fort, was Urd mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte. „Warum hast Du so etwas und ich nicht?" Was Mara zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen veranlasste. „Tja, was soll ich sagen..." erwiderte sie in einem betont lässigem Tonfall „Topleute, bekommen eben Topzulagen..." Was Urd dazu veranlasste ihr Gegenüber böse anzufunkeln. Die silberhaarige Göttin schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und wandte sich Keichi zu, der das Ganze sichtlich nervös beobachtet hatte. „Naja, wie auch immer..." grummelte Urd und musterte den jungen Mann intensiv. „Alo, hast Du Dir überlegt, was Du Dir wünscht?" fragte Sie schließlich. Keichi kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, während eine große Schweißperle auf seiner Stirn erschien. „Äh..." erwiderte er intelligenterweise „Nein...?" Urd schloß kurz die Augen und seufzte auf. „Das habe ich mir doch glatt gedacht..." stellte sie sarkastisch fest. Mara, die das Ganze amüsiert beobachtetete, lachte auf. „Du bist der erste Sterbliche, dem eigentlich zwei Wünsche gewährt werden. Und Du hast keine Ahnung was Du dir wünschen könntest..." stellte die Dämonin belustigt fest. Keichi seufzte unterdrückt auf. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin...Nein!" gab er zu. „Hmh..." Urd legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn wir dir die Möglichkeiten und Maßstäbe erklären, was wir erfüllen können und was nicht..." Der sah die Göttin überrascht an, mit diesem Vorschlag hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Das wäre wahrscheinlich hilfreich..." erwiderte Keichi schließlich „Was für Sachen könnte ich mir denn so wünschen..." Urd begann verschmitzt zu lächeln.

Keichi Morisato bereute nicht viele Sachen in seinem Leben. Er hatte sich immer bemüht die richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ab und Zu war er falsch gelegen. So wie heute. Urd zu fragen, was er sich denn WÜNSCHEN könnte, war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen. Keichi war zur Wand zurückgewichen, sein Gesicht hatte die Färbung einer Tomate angenommen und er war nahe daran vor lauter Peinlichkeit in den Erdboden zu sinken. „...und dann könnten wir diese Stellungen noch auszuprobieren...sie ist für drei Personen ideal geeignet..." Der junge Mann hielt die Hand zu seiner Nase um ein eventuelles Nasenbluten zu unterdrücken „...hier ein paar Bilder um es besser zu verdeutlichen..." Urd hatte „besondere Vorstellungen" davon, was er sich wünschen könnte. Und leider war keine einzige davon jugendfrei. „Und das hier...wollte ich auch immer schon probieren...ich glaube Mara wäre gelenkig genug das zu tun, während Du..." Es war nicht wirklich ein Trost, das es Mara nicht viel besser ging, als ihm. Das Gesicht der Dämonin leuchtete in allen Rottönen und sie starrte mit ungläubigen Gesicht auf die von Urd präsentierten „Beispielbilder" „Das da ist auch eine interessante Technik, sie ist dafür bekannt den ultimativen Lustgenuß zu bringen, wenn man..." „URD!" unterbrach Keichi sie verzweifelt. „Da..Das kannst Du doch nicht Ernst meinen! Ich meine, das ...wir können doch nicht...zu dritt...das wäre unmoralisch..." „Nicht wenn Du es Dir von uns wünscht, Keichi..." erwiderte Urd mit einem lüsternen Gesichtsausdruck und einem Tonfall, der ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Das wäre dann alles sanktioniert..." fuhr die silberhaarige Göttin lächelnd fort und ließ ihre Blicke hungrig über Keichi UND Mara gleiten. Die beiden unterdrückten nur sehr mühsam den Impuls aufzufiepen und wegzulaufen. „Und außerdem..." Urd machte eine Pause und wandte ihren Blick betont langsam einer bei Keichi tiefer gelegenen Region zu „...IHM scheint die Idee ganz und gar zuzusagen..." Als er und auch Mara ihrem Blick folgten, wurde ihm entsetzt klar, was Urd damit gemeint hatte. Seine Hose beulte sich an einer sehr spezifischen Stelle DEUTLICH aus. Mara stieß einen erstickten Laut und starrte Keichi groß an, der in diesem Moment befand, das es jetzt ein definitiv guter Zeitpunkt wäre tot umzufallen. Bevor Er noch etwas tun konnte, beugte sich Urd, der ihr Vergnügen an der ganzen Situation deutlich anzusehen war, zu ihm vor und fragte mit gespielt unschuldiger Stimme „Nun, Keichi...ich sehe das dein Körper weiß was er sich wünscht..." Ihre Stimme nahm einen lasziven, verspielten Tonfall an und sie leckte sich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen „Die Frage ist...was tun wir jetzt...mit dieser ...SITUATION...!" Keichi schluckte und wandte den Blick hilfesuchend zu Mara. Diese war jedoch nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe. Die Dämonin hatte sich an eine der Wände gelehnt und atmete...schwer? Keichi erstarrte, als ihm klar wurde, das die Dämonin deutlich erregt war. #Was zum...?# Die blonde Dämonin schüttelte ihren Kopf und straffte sich. „Urd, was tust Du! Das ist SO nicht vorgesehen!" brachte Mara schließlich doch noch hervor. Die silberhaarige Göttin lächelte nur und wandte ihren Blick wieder Keichi zu. „Doch, wenn er es wünscht..." Der wußte nicht was er tun sollte, die ganze Sache war irgendwie außer Kontrolle geraten. Keichi wußte nicht warum, aber irgendwie, fühlte sich das alles nicht richtig an. Er wußte, wenn er jetzt etwas wünschen würde, wäre es nicht richtig. Das es so, wie es jetzt war, nur in Verzweiflung und Tränen enden würde. „Urd...Nein! Nicht so, es ist nicht richtig. Tu mir...und Mara...und auch DIR das nicht an..." flüsterte er dann mit leiser Stimme „Urd, es wäre falsch...das ist alles was ich sagen kann..." Diese trat einen Schritt zurück, als ob sie von einem Fausthieb getroffen worden war. Sie musterte den jungen Sterblichen ungläubig, sah zu Mara die einfach nur bestättigend nickte. Eine Vielzahl an Emotionen war auf Urds Gesicht zu sehen. Unglauben, der langsam von Erkenntnis und dann von Scham abgelöst wurde. Sie sank auf die Knie. „Das wollte ich nicht..." hauchte Urd bestürtzt „Ich wollte keinem von Euch Beiden weh tun...das müßt ihr mir glauben..." Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange herab. Mara die sich langsam wieder fing, stieß sich von der Mauer ab und trat zu Urd. Sah diese schweigend an, beugte sich schließlich vor und umarmte die zitternde Göttin. „Das weiß ich, Urd!" flüstertesie ihrer Rivallin und Freundin zu „Das weiß ich doch..." Diese erwiderte die Umarmung „Danke, Mara..Danke, das Du mir glaubst..." Diese lächelte schlicht „Ist schon gut...aber wenn Du je jemanden erzählen solltest, das ich nett zu dir war, tue ich Dir wirklich sehr, sehr weh!" erwiderte sie gespielt brummig. Was Urd mit einem Lachen quittierte. Keichi nickte zufrieden. Irgendwie war das jetzt besser. Er wußte, das es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Mara und Urd lösten sich von ihrer Umarmung und sahen beide verlegen drein. „Wir werden nie darüber reden..." stellte Urd ruhig fest. Mara nickte „Absolut nicht..." bekräftigte die blonde Dämonin. Dann standen die zwei auf und sahen zu dem jungen Sterblichen, der das ganze amüsiert beobachtet hatte. Er atmete tief aus. „Ich weiß schon..." meinte er wieder ernster werdend „Meine Wünsche sind noch immer offen..." „Ja, das stimmt Keichi..." begann Urd zu sprechen „...aber vorher..." Sie trat zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke...für deine Entscheidung..." sagte die silberhaarige Göttin schlicht. Der junge Student dessen Wangen einen leichten Rotschimmer angenommen hatten, fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare und lächelte treuherzig zurück. „Gern geschehen..." Auch Mara musterte ihn eindringlich und beugte sich schließlich vor „Eine gute Entscheidung..."flüsterte die Dämonin ihm leise zu „Hattest Du dir...DAS gewünscht, hätte ich dich danach umgebracht..." Keichi schluckte, während ihn Mara nicht gerade sanft umarmte „...und ich hätte mir Zeit dabei gelassen..." Dann küsste Sie Keichi, hart und brutal auf den Mund, drängte ihn zurück an die Wand und presste sich gegen den jungen Mann. Einige Momente später löste sie sich von Keichi und stieß ihn von sich. Er landete auf dem Rücken und starrte Mara mit großen Augen an. Die Dämonin lächelte amüsiert und wandte sich zu Urd, die sie eigenartig musterte. „WAS?" fuhr die blonde Dämonin ihr Gegenüber an. Diese hob die Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch nichts. Was Mara noch mehr iritierte „Ich habe dich was gefragt, Urd!" Die silberhaarige Göttin seufzte auf. „Würde es etwas ändern, wenn ich etwas sagen würde, Mara?" fragte sie dann traurig. Die Dämonin senkte ihren Blick „Wahrscheinlich nicht..." kam die leise Erwiderung. Einen Moment herschte verlegenes Schweigen, dann wurde Urd und auch Mara wieder bewußt, das Sie ja eigentlich nicht ALLEINE waren. Keichi hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und sich ein wenig zurückgezogen um den zweien etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Als er die Blicke der beiden Frauen auf sich spürte, fuhr er sich verlegen durch die Haare. „Äh...ich wollte Euch eigentlich alleine lassen..." meinte er verlegen.. Urd seufzte auf. „Ich glaube, es stehen einige...Erklärungen an!" stellte sie dann pragmatisch fest.

Die drei hatten sich an einen der Tische im Hauptraum gesetzt und Urd begann zu erzählen. „Mara und ich, kennen uns schon seit unserer Jugend. Man könnte fast sagen, das wir beide zusammen aufgewachsen sind..." Keichi ließ seinen Blick zu Mara schweifen, die bekräftigend nickte „...obwohl unsere Freundschaft nicht gerne gesehen wurde, so wurde sie zumindestens toleriert. Als wir in ein bestimmtes...Alter kamen, wurde aus unserer Freundschaft mehr..." Urd stockte einen Moment „Mara und ich wurden ein Paar, aus Freundinnen wurden Geliebte..." Keichis Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotton an, was Urd nicht verborgen blieb. Deutlich amüsiert fuhr die Göttin zu erzählen fort. „Dazu muß ich wohl erklären, das beide Seiten einen etwas... anderen Umgang mit Sexualität haben, als die Menschen...Dämonen, wie auch wir Götter sind von Natur aus Bisexuell..." erklärte sie dem fasziniert lauschendem jungen Mann „Nun, wie auch immer...einige Zeit später..." Urd hielt erneut ein und wandte ihren Blick Mara zu, die diesen mit ausdrucklosen Gesicht erwiderte. Die silberhaarige Göttin schluckte und fuhr mit spröder Stimme fort zu sprechen „Da war jemand, ein Erdgeist der Mara umwarb und auch mich..." Urd schloß die Augen „Um es kurz zu machen, am Ende zerbrach, was zwischen mir und Mara war...durch meine Schuld...! Hätte ich nicht..." „Genug!" mit harter Stimme unterbrach Mara Urd. Ihre roten Augen schimmerten in einem eigenartigen Licht „Was geschehen ist, kann keiner von uns rückgängig machen!" „Mara..." Die silberhaarige Göttin sah diese fast flehentlich an. Die blonde Dämonin erwiderte nichts und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Keichi zu, der das Ganze schweigend beobachtete. „Verstehst Du jetzt?" fragte Mara ruhig. Der nickte „Ich glaube..." „Ich kann nicht verzeihen was geschehen ist..." flüsterte die Dämonin mit hohler Stimme, während Urd schamvoll ihre Augen schloß. Keichi überlegte einen Moment. „Das ist wohl so, Mara..." begann er vorsichtig zu sprechen „...Du kannst es genausowenig vergessen, wie das was zwischen Euch war. Die Frage ist nur, was wiegt schwerer..." Sie fuhr überrascht zurück „Genauso wenig kann es Urd vergessen, das Eine wie auch das andere...ist es dann nicht im Gleichgewicht...aufgehoben durch die Erinnerung des jeweils anderen?" Er räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ah, vielleicht solltet Ihr beide das wieder vergessen, was ich gesagt habe...es macht wohl nicht viel Sinn..." Mara wirkte nachdenklich „Ich glaube doch, Keichi...ich glaube doch..." Sie musterte den jungen Sterblichen # Er ist wirklich etwas Besonderes...# Dann räusperte sie sich, verdrängte diesen Gedanken undmeinte in einem sachlichen Tonfall „Ich glaube wir sollten uns jetzt um deine Wünsche kümmern..."

Leider blieb es bei diesem Vorsatz. Irgendwie ergab es sich, das die drei über alles mögliche sprachen, außer über die Wünsche. Keichi stellte fest, das er die zwei zu mögen begann. Urd, wie auch Mara waren, abgesehen von der Tatsache ihres Standes, wirklich zwei besondere Persönlichkeiten. Sie unterschieden sich durch so viele Dinge und doch waren sie sich ähnlicher als die zwei je zugeben würden. Und auch Urd und Mara begannen sich zu entspannen und die Gegenwart des jungen Mannes zu schätzen. Seine Art, empfand jede der beiden für sich irgendwie anziehend. „Weißt du, Keichi, ich verstehe nicht, warum du noch keine Freundin hast...!" stellte die silberhaarige Göttin bestimmt fest. Der seufzte auf „Das ist ganz einfach zu erklären..." stellte dieser seufzend fest „Würdest du kurz aufstehen, Urd..." fuhr er dann fort. Verwirrt kam Urd dem nach. Schließlich stand Keichi auf und stellte sich direkt neben ihr hin. Man konnte sehen, das Keichi kleiner war als die hochgewachsene Göttin. „Erklärt das alles..." Mara runzelte die Stirn „Das ist alles?" Die Dämonin stand ebenfalls auf „Nur weil du eine Spur kleiner bist?" Keichi nickte „Dann sind die Mädchen auf der Erde dumm!" stellte Urd bestimmt fest. Mara stimmte ihr zu „Stimmt! Absolute Närrinen..." Was den jungen Studenten zum Lächeln brachte. „Danke..." sagte er schließlich. Die Göttin und die Dämonin grinsten ihm beide zu ubd Urd gab Keichi spielerisch einen Schubs, „Wir haben nur gesagt, was wir denken..." Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich. „Wißt ihr...das ist nett..." Er fühlte sich in der Gesellschaft der beiden wirklich wohlfühlte „Ich wünschte, wir drei könnten für immer zusammen sein..für alle Ewigkeit.. ." Bevor er noch fortfahren konnte, flammten die Gesichtstätowierungen von Urd und Mara auf, Energien bildeten sich um die zwei. Ihre Körper hoben sichtlich vom Boden auf und auch Keichi wurde von den Energiewirbeln erfasst. „Wunsch erfüllt!" kam es zweistimmig, von der Göttin, wie auch der Dämonin. Dann kam ein blauroter Blitz und es wurde dunkel um Keichi.

Als Keichi Morisato langsam wieder zu sich kam, tat ihm alles weh. Als er sich stöhnend aufrichtete, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Der Raum schien sich um ihn herum zu drehen, der junge Mann schloß die Augen und lauschte „Also ist dieser Wunsch von beiden Seiten bestättigt worden? Unwideruflich?" Es war Urd und sie schien zu telefonieren. Plötzlich spürte er wie jemand von hinten zu ihm trat und ihn sanft aber bestimmt wieder zu Boden drückte. „Du solltest es langsam angehen..." stellte Mara ungewohnt sanft fest „Äh, was ist passiert..." brachte Keichi mühsam hervor. „Tja, du hast deinen Wunsch gemacht und wir stecken jetzt alle in einem gewaltigen Schlamassel...und in WAS für einem..." kam die sardonische Antwort. „Das KANN doch nicht sein!" tobte Urd, als sie den Hörer des Telefons hinknallte. Immer noch etwas wütend trat die Göttin zu den beiden und sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Keichi herab, der ihren Blick verwirrt erwiderte. „Was...ist Passiert...?" Urd grinste böse, während sie sich neben ihm niederließ. „Nun, „Loverboy", du hast deinen Wunsch gemacht und jetzt müssen wir mit den Konsequenzen leben..." „Wie?..." Schließlich erbarmte sich Mara des so sichtlich verwirrten jungen Mannes „Erinnerst du dich vielleicht an das Letzte was du gesagt hast...? So etwas in der Richtung von ‚Ich wünschte, wir drei könnten für immer zusammen sein...für alle Ewigkeit' Das war ein klar ausgesprochener Wunsch..." Urd schnaubte auf beugte sich über den jungen Mann und sah ihm direkt in die Augen „Der von beiden Seiten akzeptiert worden ist, besiegelt und gültig..." Keichi fühlte langsam Panik in sich aufsteigen, als ihm die Implikationen des Gesagten langsam klar wurde. „Das heißt jetzt..." begann er, wurde jedoch von Mara unterbrochen „...wir drei sind jetzt zusammen, Keichi...Mara und ich bleiben jetzt auf der Erde, bei dir...und mehr als das..." Die Dämonin rückte ebenfalls näher an ihn heran und Keichi fand sich plötzlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zwischen Himmel und Hölle wieder, die beiden Frauen hatten den jungen Mann mehr oder minder zwischen sich eingeklemmt „...Dein Wunsch wurde von dem System so ausgelegt, das wir drei jetzt..." Mara hielt kurz ein, um nach den passenden Worten zu suchen „...mehr oder minder „Verheiratet" sind...! Anders ausdrücken kann man es nicht..." Keichi Morisato erstarrte und es wurde ihm einen Moment Schwarz vor Augen. „Da...Das KANN doch nicht sein...!" brabbelte er panisch los. Urd legt ihm einen Finger über den Mund und brachte so den am Rande der Hysterie stehenden Keichi zum verstummen. „Psst...weißt Du, Mara und ich haben das alles schon überprüft. Der Wunsch wurde ausgesprochen und muß erfüllt werden..." Sie seufzte tief auf „Wir haben alle Möglichkeiten überprüft, selbst wenn wir versuchen würden den Vertrat zu brechen, würden wir bestraft werden..." „Also fallen unter anderem so Möglichkeiten, wie einen „gewissen Menschen, der Wünsche ausspricht, ohne nachzudenken" umzubringen aus..." warf Mara „hilfsbereit" ein, während sie jedoch gleichzeitig Keichi sanft mit ihren Händen über den Rücken fuhr. Der schluckte sehr tief, weil beides ihm Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen. „Nun, sind wir in dieser Situation..." meinte Urd sanft „...die Frage ist jetzt...Was tun wir?" Der junge Mann spürte, wie die Hände der silberhaarigen Göttin über seine Beine glitten, „Mara...Urd...was tut ihr da...?" krächzte er mit spröder Stimme. „Mit der Situation fertig werden..." hauchte Urd ihm und wollte Keichi küssen, doch bevor es dazu kam ging zu seinem Entsetzen die Tür des Wohnzimmers auf und die seine Mitbewohner betraten den Raum

7-8 Minuten später vor dem Wohnheim:

„Das war unhöflich..." schimpfte Urd, als sie sich wieder aufrappelte „...erst stören sie und dann schmeissen diese Kerle uns einfach raus..." Keichi stand ebenfalls auf und reichte Mara die verdutzt wirkte die Hand um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. „Sind die Leute immer SO??" fragte die Dämonin kopfschüttelnd. Keichi unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Mara hatte Recht, aber die Situation war mehr als nur seltsam gewesen. Seine Sempais waren NICHT sehr angetan gewesen zwei Frauen in den Räumlichkeiten desStudentenheimes zu finden. Es war eine Sache von Minuten gewesen, ihn aus dem Heim zu verweisen, wegen Bruch der Hauptregel Nr. 1 „Keine Frauen erlaubt!". Es war auch nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen, das Urd seine Sempais gefragt hatte, ob sie denn..."vom anderen Ufer seien", um so eine Regel zu haben. DAS hatte diesen noch weniger gefallen. Und da waren sie jetzt. Ihne ein Dach über dem Kopf und auf der Strasse. Urd fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah verlegen drein. „Es tut mir leid, Keichi..." stellte die Göttin dann fest, doch der lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut..." meinte er dann gutmütig „Aber was machen wir jetzt..." Mara atmete tief aus, griff seufzend in eine ihrer Taschen und nahm ihre Kreditkarte raus. „Für Heute können wir uns ein Zimmer nehmen..." sagte die blonde Dämonin schicksalergeben „...aber danach sollten wir uns eine dauerhafte Bleibe suchen..." Keichi Morisato sah einen Moment nachdenklich drein. „Das ist eine Idee...ich kenne da einige alte Häuser und aufgelassene Tempel, vielleicht können wir da unterkommen..." Er hielt ein und ließ seinen Blick zwischen Urd und Mara schweifen „...ich habe hinter dem Heim meinen Beiwagen geparkt, damit können wir uns umsehen..." Die beiden erwiderten seinen Blick und grinsten. „Kling Gut..." meinte Urd lächelnd „Worauf warten wir. Als die drei in Richtung von Keichis Gefährt gingen, kicherte Urd vergnügt vor sich hin. Mara und Keichi sahen die Göttin fragend an. Diese lächelte schelmisch. „Oh, ich habe gerade daran gedacht, das wir später noch die...Arrangmants für die Nacht ...besprechen sollten...da wir uns doch sicher ein Zimmer teilen werden...mit einem großen Bett..." Sie zwinkerte Mara und Keichi schelmisch zu „Wir werden uns schon einigen...nicht wahr..." Die zwei erröteten heftigst. „UUURRRDDD!!!" hallte ee weithin durch den Campus, gefolgt von Urds fröhlichem Lachen.

Ende...?


End file.
